My last Letter To You
by Accidental.Art
Summary: This is my story. This is my life in its entirety. I wish to spare no details from my story as I sit here contemplating my next move. I hope my story will reach someone else and help them. Maybe they won't make the same mistakes as me. My name is Allen Walker and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

My last Letter to You

Summary: This is my story. This is my life in its entirety. I wish to spare no details from my story as I sit here contemplating my next move. I hope my story will reach someone else and help them. Maybe they won't make the same mistakes as me. My name is Allen Walker and this is my story.

Chapter 1

Hello. This is a bit weird for me, but I want to tell someone of how I lived. I don't want to be just another forgotten life on this earth. This must be confusing for you. I can't tell you what happened to me just yet. I need to make this very clear. My name is Allen Walker and I am a broken doll. I write this in hope that the story of this broken doll will save someone or help someone else.

I guess I should start this now. Sigh, I'm sorry it's taking me a while to get to the story. I'm nervous about doing this. I hope you can forgive me.

I'll start with how I came to be. I was the child of a traveling clown and a trapeze acrobat. I know nothing about my birth parents.

My mother died giving birth to me and my dad disappeared soon after my birth. I presume it was the grief of losing a loved one. I was an orphan from the start. My birth parents didn't name me before I was put in the orphanage. I was put in an orphanage until I turned seven. Let me tell you this now. Those seven years were pure hell.

To say the least I hated the Matron in the orphanage. I was beaten daily, starved, and forced to do labor till my hands bled. You see I was born with a unique deformity. My left arm from birth was pitch black along with the nails. This deformity has always been a major player in my life. The matron thought my arm was created by the devil. She was one of those people. She would cut my arm then poor salt water to try and purge the evil from my arm.

I remember her face even now as I write to you. She was a tall women with a lanky figure and thin black hair that as always pulled into a tight bun. Her face was always set into a deep scowl that still haunts my dreams. She always wore a black robe that with her pale skin made her look like death itself.

The orphanage was just the start of the hardships I've been through, but I'm getting ahead of myself again.

The orphanage was also where I got my first nickname. Before I was "Allen Walker", I was "Red". I got the name after a painful session of "purging" my left arm turned a dark crimson color from the amount of blood soaking the black skin. The Matron never called me Red though. She only called me demon. That was all I was to her a demon sent to her to purge from the world. I sometimes wish she would've done it when she had the chance.

Despite all the pain and suffering I had deep in my heart at the orphanage, I was determined to prove them wrong. I wasn't a demon I was just another child like the rest of them, but that was a dream beyond my reach.

When I turned seven, the Matron kicked me out of the orphanage. I was forced onto the streets with only a thin shirt and shorts. I was able to find shelter in a circus after a week of struggling to find food on the streets.

The circus was interesting to say the least. It was there that I realized I was truly alone in this world. I had no family no friends and no future. It was also there that I met my adopted father.

He was… strange to say the least. He was clearly insane but he cared about me so I got use to his odd way of living. His name was Mana Walker. He was all I had for a long time. For now though I will end this chapter here.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**My Last Letter to You**

 **Summary: This is my story. This is my life in its entirety. I wish to spare no details from my story as I sit here contemplating my next move. I hope my story will reach someone else and help them. Maybe they won't make the same mistakes as me. My name is Allen Walker and this is my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The start of my tragedy**

Hello again. I'm sorry it's been a while since you heard from me. I guess you want to get back to my story. I'll start right away then.

I left off with Mana didn't I? I guess I'll start there.

Mana was insane. He would always be mumbling about demons and super humans. I don't know why I stayed with him though. Maybe it was guilt. Guilt for being the reason he was alone in the world if I ever decided to leave. Maybe it was fear. Fear of being alone in the world once again. Maybe it was selfishness. I wanted to have a family of my own and if staying with this insane clown was my only option I would embrace it.

Mana never settled in one place. We would travel from country to country not even staying long enough to make friends. This left Mana as my _only_ companion.

I loved Mana like a father. He was all I had for so long. I had only known him for five years before something terrible happened. No matter what anyone else says I know this for a fact. I killed Mana. He died pushing me out of the way of a semi-truck. So many people have told me it wasn't my fault but deep down I know. I killed Mana and nothing can change that.

After Mana died, I went into shock. I was hospitalized for months never moving or speaking. Mana's death would play over and over again in my head and I would just sit there not moving or helping as people around me screamed and cried out. I would watch as the life faded from his eyes and he whisper two words. "Keep Walking"

Keep Walking… I've whispered those words for hours on end as I cry at night. I would envision Mana screaming at me and yelling that it was my fault for hours on end while I was sitting in shock.

It wasn't until my godfather found me did I come back to earth. His name was Marian Cross. He is a rather odd man. He was tall with bright red hair and always wore a mask on one side of his face. I always wondered if that side of his face was ugly. If it was just like mine.

The accident cause a few changes in me. My hair went from its rust brown to a pure white color. A large scar was scratched into my face by a piece of metal that flew off the truck. The scar is unnatural looking. It is an upside down pentagram that continues down my face in a rather specific way.

Cross always says I'd look like an Angel if it weren't for the scar that is on my face. That is only on the days he is extremely drunk, like piss drunk and doesn't quite know what he's saying.

My pale skin and white hair would look like something far from what I am. I am truly a devil. A creature only deserving of hate and pain. I am a horrible monster and nothing more. That's why Mana died. He died because I'm a monster that destroys everything that I get close to.

I am getting off topic though.

Cross took me in after I came out of shock. He trained me to protect myself and to play poker. That's all he ever did for me. He was a drunk. He was constantly gambling and acquiring huge debts for me to pay.

I hated Cross. It wasn't because he was a womanizer or because he was a drunk. It was because he was violent. He would always come home drunk and hit me with this huge hammer that he always had with him for some reason. Once he even left me to deal with violent debt collectors. I would always end up in the hospital after these occasions. Well until Cross decided that Medical bills are too expensive. After that I would always wake up covered in my own blood and have to fix all my injuries myself. It was really bad for a long time.

That's when I met them. They were people I could count on. At least I thought I could. They liked to call themselves Exorcist. I'll leave this here for now.

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
